nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Steve McQueen (artiste)
Steve McQueen plasticien contemporain anglais, photographe, réalisateur de film, né en 1969 à Londres. Biographie Entre 1989 et 1993 Steve McQueen étudie à Londres à la Chelsea School of Art and Design puis au Goldsmith College où il commence à s'intéresser au cinéma. C'est pour devenir réalisateur de cinéma qu'il va étudier à la Tisch School of the Arts de l'université de New York où il ne restera qu’un an. Son approche du cinéma est déjà bien plus expérimentale que ce que préconisent les enseignants de l'école new-yorkaise : "Ils ne te laisseraient pas jeter la caméra en l'air en filmant" déclare-t-il dans ses interviews. Il réalise son premier film en 1993, Bear, qui ne sera présenté au public que deux ans plus tard, en 1995. Fuyant le milieu de l'art new-yorkais et londonien et le battage médiatique, il vit et travaille à Amsterdam depuis 1994. Grâce à son parcours entre arts plastiques et cinéma, et parce qu'il est attiré par les deux formes d'expression mais ne se retrouve ni entièrement dans l'une, ni entièrement dans l'autre, le travail de Steve McQueen se situe à la croisée de ces deux modes de création. Ses films ne sont pas construits sur un modèle narratif traditionnel. Ils s'attachent toujours à la présentation d'un seul évènement ou moment. L'artiste explore le langage filmique et les conventions cinématographiques. Il cite parmi ses références la Nouvelle Vague, les films d'Andy Warhol ou encore Eisenstein et Orson Welles. Dans un premier temps, Steve McQueen réalise ses films en 32 ou 16mm, en noir et blanc et muets. Ces films, où l'artiste apparaît systématiquement, sont caractérisés par un minimalisme, une économie visuelle extrême. A propos du silence qui règne dans ses premières œuvres, l'artiste explique : "En fait, j'en ai fait une pièce muette parce que comme ça, quand les gens entrent dans cet espace, ils sont tout à coup beaucoup plus conscients d'eux-mêmes, de leur propre respiration. ... Je veux mettre les gens dans une situation où ils sont sensibles à eux-mêmes regardant la pièce". Un an plus tard, le DAAD lui octroie une bourse pour travailler en résidence à Berlin où il présente une exposition photographique, Barrage, entièrement consacrée à ces petits rouleaux de tissu ou de moquette qui retiennent ou dévient l'eau dans les caniveaux parisiens. Le prix de la Tate Gallery pour la jeune création britannique, le Turner Prize lui est décerné en 1999 pour Deadpan et Drumroll, deux installations vidéo. Ensuite, il diversifie les médias qu'il utilise : il avait déjà utilisé la sculpture en 1998 avec le White Elephant qu'il présentait à l'entrée de l'exposition qui lui était consacrée à l'Institute of Contemporary Art de Londres, il ajoute des diapositives projetées dans son installation Girls Tricky à la Kunsthalle de Zürich en 1999. C'est aussi à partir de 1999 que le travail de Steve McQueen s'oriente vers des films beaucoup moins minimalistes, en couleur et sonores à partir de Drumroll (1998) Artiste contemporain Steve McQueen pratique essentiellement l'Art vidéo et la photographie. Steve McQueen reçoit en 1999 le prestigieux Prix Turner pour Deadpan (1997) vidéo N et B de 4mn 30s. Deadpan reprend la scène mythique de la façade pendant la tempête, imaginée par Buster Keaton dans Steamboat Bill Jr (1928) Deadpan se traduit par « pince-sans-rire ». La vidéo est projetée sur un vaste écran de trois mètres sur quatre occupant un mur entier d’une salle obscure, dont le sol brillant réfléchit l’image, créant ainsi une pliure de symétrie. Comme souvent dans le travail de Steve McQueen, le spectateur est amené à marcher littéralement dans l’image et à s’y immerger. Une douzaine de plans, de valeurs et d’angles différents, sont montés selon une esthétique rigoureuse, noir et blanc, lumière, construction de l’image et du cadre et une rhétorique cinématographiques, alternant plans d’ensemble, plans rapprochés et gros plans du corps de l’artiste immobile, soumis à l’effondrement répété du pan de bois percé de la fenêtre dans laquelle il vient s’encastrer. Le visage, frontal, les yeux dans les yeux du spectateur, reste impassible, mais est traversé d’une légère crispation lorsque la façade vient violemment l’encadrer. L’effet du gag d’origine se double d’une référence au portrait anthropométrique, évoqué par le gros plan du visage et son éclairage particulier, renforcé par celui, strié, de l’arrière-plan. Le corps d’homme noir de Steve McQueen, recadré par rapport à celui de l’homme blanc Buster Keaton, renvoie aux représentations de l’identité noire, souvent exclue des modèles dominants. Le dernier plan montre le mur de bois s’abattant sur l’écran en l’obscurcissant complètement ; il donne l’impression d’ensevelir le spectateur dans son espace propre, qui est aussi celui du reflet de l’image. Le mur-écran de la salle d’exposition se confond alors avec le mur de la fiction. Le dispositif de l’installation trouve là tout son sens ironique, en impliquant directement le spectateur dans la représentation. Autres courts métrages * Bear (1993) * Five Easy Pieces (1995) * Stage (1996). * Just Above My Head (1996), où la tête de l’artiste, filmé en mouvement en train de marcher, se tient toujours au bord du cadre et s’en échappe parfois * Catch (1997) une descente sans fin dans un puits de mine de diamants en Afrique du Sud filmée en temps réel, aux côtés des ouvriers dans l'ascenseur. Le film présente un jeu de cadrage et décadrage provisoires de son propre visage. Présenté à Cassel à la Documenta X. * Drumroll (1998), l'artiste a accroché trois caméras sur un bidon qu'il a fait rouler dans les rues de Manhattan. * Prey (1999) * Carib's Leap / Western Deep (2002) * Once Upon a Time (2002) * Charlotte (2004) * 7th November (2004) * Gravesend (2007) * Riding Thunder (2007) * Queen & Country (2007) * Giardini (2009) Expositions (sélection) *2010 Marian Goodman Gallery, New York *2009 Biennale de Venise **''Queen and Country'' Scottish National Gallery of Modern Art, Edinburgh and Middlesborough Institute of Modern Art, Middlesborough *2008 The Cinema Effect, Illusion, Realty and the Moving Image, Part 1 : Dreams, Hirshhorn Museum and sculpture Garden, Washington, D.C. (Etats-Unis) *2007 Gravesend, Renaissance Society, Chicago, Ill. (Etats-Unis) *2006 Caresses, Museum of Contemporary Art, Kagawa (Japon) ** Double Feature, Steve McQueen and Peter Sarkisian, San Francisco Museum of Modern Art, San Francisco, Calif. (Etats-Unis) *2005 Fondazione Prada, Milan (Italie) **Once Upon a Time, 7th November, Girls, Tricky, Charlotte, Marian Goodman Gallery, New York (Etats-Unis) ** Film, Illusion und Imagination in der Kunst, Staatliche Kunsthalle Baden-Baden (Allemagne) *2004 Vision, Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam (Pays-Bas) **Into this world, Thomas Dane Gallery, Londres (Etats-Unis) **British Museum, Londres (Royaume-Uni) *2003 Speaking in Tongues, Musée d’art moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris (France) **Museu Serralves, Museu de arte contemporânea, Porto (Portugal) *2002 Exhibition, le corps en situation, Ecole supérieure des beaux-arts, Le Mans (France) **Documenta 11, Cassel (Allemagne) *2001 Double vision, Galerie für Zeitgenössische Kunst, Leipzig (Allemagne) **Tramway, Glasgow (Royaume-Uni) * 2000 Institute for Contemporary Art, Kapstadt (Afrique du Sud) **Museu de Arte Moderna de São Paulo, São Paulo (Brésil) **Museo Rufino Tamayo, Mexico City (Mexique) *1999 Institute of Contemporary Arts, Londres (Royaume-Uni) **Kunsthalle, Zurich (Suisse) **Geschichten des Augenblicks, über Narration und Langsamkeit =Moments in time, on narration and Slowness, Städtische Galerie im Lenbachhaus, Munich (Allemagne) *1998 Ironisch = Ironic, Migros Museum für Gegenwartskunst, Zurich (Suisse) *1997 Documenta 10, Cassel (Allemagne) **Biennale Johannesburg, Johannesburg (Afrique du Sud) *1996 Timing, Stichting De Appel Amsterdam (Pays-Bas) ** Museum of Contemporary Art, Chicago, Ill. (Etats-Unis) **Life-Live, ARC Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris 1995 Mirage, Enigma of Race, Difference and Desire, Institute of Contemporary Arts, Londres **X/Y, Musée national d'art moderne, Centre Georges Pompidou, Paris *1994 Acting Out, The Body in Video, Then and Now, Royal College of Art, Londres Filmographie (long métrages) En 2008, il aborde le long métrage avec Hunger, un film choc, cru et violent, qui ne laisse personne indifférent. * 2008 : Hunger ; Caméra d'or au Festival de Cannes 2008 * 2011 : Shame Galerie Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique Catégorie:Naissance en 1969